


Sandwiches

by calamariqueen



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Cooking, Family Fluff, Jackspeed, Jackspeed Family AU, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: Jack makes breakfast for John.





	Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Jackspeed! I swear to god I was smiling like an idiot writing this whole thing, I really like this ship a lot!  
> I hope y’all enjoy it!

**_Jack looked at the John, who was fast asleep in bed_ ** . 

He looked at him, who’s facial features looked soft and relaxed like a human child’s. 

It was nine in the morning, and the John would usually be up with Jack by then, but it was apparent that the John wasn’t waking up anytime soon. 

They’d had a busy day at work last night, and they weren’t home until almost two in the morning, in which they paid the usual sitter extra as a result. 

It was obvious that Jack’s species didn’t need as much sleeps as humans did, but Jack left the John to rest instead of waking him.

It was a bit of a bummer, since John was usually the one who make breakfast-

 

**And at that moment, an idea clicked into Jack’s head** .

 

**_What if he made breakfast for everyone_ ** ?

 

Suddenly, he felt two little hands wrap around his leg.

It was none other than the little Gary.

 

“Are you making stuff?” The Gary blubbered.

 

“I’m making breakfast today, the Gary.” Jack said, smiling.

“Now, what should we make your father?” 

 

Jack pondered for a bit as the Gary paced around the table, full of energy.

 

“Egg Sandwiches?” Jack said.

 

“ **YAAAY** !” The Gary jumped, smiling happily.

 

Jack took out a carton of eggs and a bowl. He began to crack the eggs as the Gary watched in awe.

 

“Can  _ I _ help?” The Gary asked.

 

“Of course, the Gary.” Jack replied.

 

“It’s  _ just _ Gary!” Gary chuckled.

 

With the guidance of Jack, the Gary poured the first egg onto the pan. He then cracked the second with a smile, happy to be helping out with cooking food.

As Jack helped the Gary pour the egg onto the pan, his hand touched the pan and he jumped, the third egg being hurled across the kitchen before splatting onto the floor.

Jack growled, and he cleaned the egg off the floor.

Gary immediately tried to crack another egg, but he dropped it on the floor.

Jack didn’t want to yell in front of the Gary, so he gritted his teeth, his fangs visible.

 

“ **I-I’m sorry** ..” The Gary said.

 

Jack looked at the Gary, and tears were falling from his face. He patted the Gary on the head, and reassured him.

 

“Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, okay?” Jack said.

“We have  _ plenty _ more eggs.”

 

The Gary wiped his tears, and sniffed.

 

“I thought you would be mad at me, since this is super duper important.” The Gary said.

 

“I’m not mad.” Jack replied.

“Like I said, we all make mistakes sometimes.”

 

The Gary smiled at Jack, and they continued making breakfast. Jack put some bread in the toaster, and cooked the eggs as Gary watched him closely.

 

After a few minutes, the egg sandwiches were finished.

 

-

 

“W-What’s all the ruckus over here?” John said, yawning.

 

He looked over, and saw Gary eating an egg sandwich.

Jack was pouring a glass of juice for himself, and saw John.

 

“O-Oh, good morning the John!” Jack said, stuttering.

 

“Morning to you, Jack.” John said as he kissed Jack on his forehead.

“You  _ made _ all this?”

 

“Well, it wasn’t just me.” Jack chuckled.

“The Gary helped me out a bit.”

 

“I cooked, daddy!” Gary said, smiling.

 

“You  _ did _ ?” John said.

“Looks like you’re becoming a little chef!” 

 

Gary laughed, and John hugged his son.

Jack couldn’t help but smile in the midst of it all.

 

John walked over to Jack, and kissed him.

 

“ _ Thank you _ .” He whispered to Jack.

Jack’s face turned a shade of red and he smiled.

 

“ **_Anything for you, my love_ ** .” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
